Siempre has sido tú
by Hana Captors
Summary: Esto es una actividad de inicio Demostremos el Talento "El cuaderno de dibujos de Nathanël" del Foro Cofre de los Miraculous! Marinette no está segura de que hacer, mientras Adrien se da cuenta de que cometió un error...


Esto es una actividad de inicio **«Demostremos el Talento» "El cuaderno de dibujos de Nathanël"** del Foro Cofre de los Miraculous! y me ha traído aquí después de un tiempo, he vuelto! Espero que les guste

 _ **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc y pertenecen al mundo de Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!_

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día, y Marinette aún no estaba segura de si quería que llegara o no. Sabía que Luka tenía una sorpresa para ella, tenía la impresión de que quería pedirle salir seriamente y de verdad le gustaba, era un chico muy dulce, gentil, amable, talentoso, guapo y le gustaba… y por eso se sentía tan mal de dudarlo tanto, sobretodo porque dudaba por culpa de Adrien, un amor no correspondido que la rechazó cuando se le declaró hace dos años, ¡con lo que le costó juntar todo ese valor y no tartamudear!

¡No! Ella merecía algo, a alguien mejor… pero Luka también.

\- Marinette… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

\- Luka… yo…

\- Se que aún piensas en Agreste y respeto eso, no quiero imponerme a tus sentimientos, pero también sé que te gusto… y de verdad quiero estar contigo.

\- Mereces a alguien mejor.

\- Tú eres la mejor Ma…ma… Marinette.

\- Me encantaría ser tu novia Luka.

Cada día que estaba junto a Luka la pasaba sinceramente genial y sus sentimientos por Adrien se iban opacando cada vez más, lo único que lamentaba era cada vez que tenía que mentirle o crear una excusa para ir a luchar contra un akuma o para ir de patrullaje. También se sentía culpable de no decirle nada a Chat, después de todo él siempre fue sincero con sus sentimientos y apoyo hacia ella.

Pero poco a poco el sentimiento de traición se iba acrecentando, le dolía sentir que le fallaba a dos de las personas más importantes para ella.

\- Tikki ¿qué debería hacer? Siento que estoy traicionando a ambos de alguna manera.

\- Marinette…

\- Sé que no puedo decirle a Luka que soy Ladybug, que eso puede ponerlo en peligro, pero estoy cansada de mentirle. Estoy cansada de mentirle a todos, de fingir que estoy bien cuando no lo estoy, estoy agotada de siempre estar sonriendo y apoyando a todos. ¿Siempre es así?¿siempre es tan desgastante ser Ladybug?

\- Lo siento mucho Mari, por mi culpa estás sufriendo esto…

\- No… tampoco es tu culpa, es solo que… Luka, Chat y todos son tan amables conmigo y yo solo soy Marinette.

\- Marinette, es por como eres que el maestro Fu decidió que serías una gran heroína, por lo que Alya es tu mejor amiga, Luka es tu novio por quién eres. Muchos están contigo por tu alma, es porque eres Marinette, no porque eres Ladybug, ni siquiera saben eso.

Tikki tenía razón y ella lo sabía, solo que le costaba aceptarlo, le costaba verlo porque ya se había sentido rechazada anteriormente, pero todo cambió en su cumpleaños 19. Puede que haya sido un detalle material, pero el gesto detrás de aquel le abrió los ojos y la conmovió realmente. A Luka le había llegado la oportunidad de su vida, ir de gira por el mundo con ¡JAGGED STONE! Durante dos años, y hacer su propia música durante ese viaje y estaba dispuesto a dejar eso de lado por quedarse en París con ella. Él la invitó, pero también tenía su sueño que perseguir, por lo que después de 3 hermosos años de relación, con sus altos y bajos (y con los sentimientos encontrados por nunca poderle decir que era Ladybug) decidieron separarse.

\- Mari… woow, no puedo creer que nos separemos ahora, por esto.

\- Eres un gran músico Luka, debes aprovecharlo.

\- Eres mi estrella de la suerte…

\- Luka yo…

\- Cuídate mucho de los akumas, ¿sí?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te excedas, Ladybug -dijo susurrándole al oído, mientras depositaba en sus manos un delicado colgante de estrella.

\- ¿¡Lo sabías!?

\- Por supuesto, te amo.

\- También te amo, intentaré cuidarme.

\- Nada de intentos, tienes que mantenerte entera para cuando vuelva.

Después de casi 5 años, Marinette se encontraba en el parque junto a Adrien. Después de que Luka se fue de gira, su relación se hizo más cercana y el amor que tuvo por él nunca se terminó de evaporar. El músico lo sabía y la apoyaba, después de todo el se había erradicado en Estados Unidos cuando una gran oportunidad musical apareció, y junto con ella se volvió a enamorar. Ella era feliz por él y también era feliz con Adrien, pero había algo que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas.

\- Adrien, ¿qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese llegado con ese colgante?

\- ¿Cuál Mari?

\- El que me dio Luka.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Sabes por qué

\- Bueno…

\- No lo sé, ¿por qué es tan importante ahora?

\- Quizás esto es un error.

\- No, _Princess_ , no es un error.

\- Sí, quizás nuestras identidades deberían haberse mantenido como secretas, usar el colgante, que me descubrieras… fue una equivocación.

\- Bugaboo, no fue solo el collar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creo que es hora de contarte lo que pasó…

 _~Flashback~_

Adrien se sentía extraño, no es que no tuviera sentimientos por Marinette, pero Ladybug era más importante para él, aunque también era cierto que era algo imposible, la catarina ya lo había rechazado en reiteradas oportunidades. También se sentía culpable, él sabía lo que era estar enamorado de alguien que no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Desde aquel día donde la aspirante a diseñadora se le confesó, su atención cada vez se fue volcando más a ella. La observó cada día, se acercó como su alter ego cada noche que podía; su calidez era algo que había pasado por alto y no podía creer lo torpe que había sido, sin duda ahora comprendía porque tantos chicos andaban tras de ella y él… la había rechazado.

Durante dos años, su percepción sobre la chica fue completándose, fue capaz de ver a alguien más a parte de la heroína, pero también se dio cuenta de cuantas similitudes habían entre ambas; su decisión, valentía, las grandes ideas que tenía, sus ojos, su voz… ahora se daba cuenta de que cada detalle era igual y ¡demonios! ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ciego?

¿Debía decirle que lo sabía?¿confirmarse a sí mismo que su Bugaboo y su princesa eran la misma?¿Marinette todavía lo aceptaría?¿sería justo intentarlo? Recibió como respuesta algo que no quería ver, iba sin rumbo hasta que llegó al parque cerca de la panadería, donde vio al hermano de Juleka con Marinette. De manera casi automática, se escondió tras un árbol y se quedó escuchando su conversación, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?" escuchó que le preguntaba Luka, y su corazón se estrujó un poco. Él no la merecía, ya la había rechazado y lo sabía, sin embargo eso no evitaba que le doliera "se que aún piensas en Agreste"… ¿qué?¿aún tenía esperanzas con su _Princess_?, o eso pensó hasta que… "me encantaría ser tu novia Luka".

\- Chat ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te llevo hablando hace un rato y pareciera que estás pensando en otra cosa. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Disculpa Ladybug… por todo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Chaton?

\- Siento que he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, solo he cometido errores.

\- Chat, eso no es verdad. Somos un equipo y sabes que no podría hacer esto sin ti.

\- No me refiero solo a eso princesa.- dijo en un pequeño susurro.

 _~Fin Flashback~_

\- Espera, ¿entonces tú también lo sabías?

\- Cuando supe que Luka se iría, hablé con él. Le dije que sabía que era un idiota, pero que estaba enamorado de ti, aunque me costó un par de años darme cuenta.

\- Entonces…

\- Con o sin colgante, sabía que eras tú. Era más sencillo que creyeras que te reconocí por ver a Ladybug y a Marinette con el colgante de estrella que explicarte que sabía que había cometido un error y que llevaba más de 3 años viviendo con eso.

\- Pero yo…

\- Luka sabía que iba a luchar por ti, pero que no quería entrometerme en su relación, por eso me acerqué de a poco a ti, quise ser tu amigo y buen compañero de batallas. No te invité a salir hace un par de años solo porque supiera que eras mi compañera de patrullaje o "aprovechando" que Couffaine estaba lejos, era y es por que eres tú Marinette. Aunque yo no lo sabía, siempre has sido tú.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y no solo haya sido el apoyo de mi beta jajaj

 _Plagg, claws out!_


End file.
